Shizu-chan and the Seven Witches
by TerraLovesBB
Summary: Once upon a time a delinquent named Shizuo and ace student named Izaya accidentally kiss setting off a chain of paranormal events while finding love in the mystery of it all. There's just one problem, Shizuo must kiss ALL seven witches to gain his happily ever after with Izaya.
1. Chapter 1

**Shizuo-chan and the Seven Witches**

 **Chapter One :**

Once upon a time there lived a delinquent with bleach blonde hair and super strength named Shizuo Heiwajima. Shizuo was a disobedient little shit and all the other students of Raira Academy lived in fear of him. Then one mystical day Shizuo's life was turned upside down and he was never the same...

" Shizuo I don't think you understand what a school is! You are late everyday, you're constantly destroying school property and your grades reflect your pissy attitude," Mrs. Yagiri yelled in front of the entire class. Shizuo sighed in annoyance as he was once again scolded by his shitty teacher, who than prompty kicked him out of class.

' Man,' Shizuo thought to himself, ' I've been here half a year and this school is so fucking boring. Well that's an uptight preppy Academy for you.'

Suddenly he noticed a raven haired guy walking up the stairs with a large stack of books.

' Doesn't that guy sit next to me in class,' Shizuo wondered following him up the stairs, ' He got the highest score on the mid-terms and Mrs. Yagiri idealizes him.'

Shizuo immediately had the immature idea to trip the boy in his tacky parka, and raced ahead of him intent on sending him stumbling down the stairs. Turning around Shizuo instantly made eye contact with the ravenette who glared at him with crimson eyes filled with hatred and Shizuo hesitated causing the boy to run into him, sending both of them tumbling down the stair's together. This is where our strange little story begin's...

Groaning Shizuo narrowed his eye's, feeling a headache approaching as he struggled to sit up and looked around.

" Where am I," Shizuo mumbled to himself, " Oh the infirmary heh never thought I'd see this place. Why am I in the infirmary?"

" Mornin' Mr. Orihara you had quite the fall," Nurse Yagiri remarked happily.

" Huh," Shizuo spoke, " Who's Orihara?"

" You are silly," Nurse Yagiri chuckled.

Shizuo reached up to rub the sleep from his eye's when he noticed a dark parka around his unusually pale arm. Eye's bugging out of their sockets in panic Shizuo lifted his pants revealing a pale dick that did NOT belong to him.

' No fucking way,' Shizuo exclaimed jumping up and rushing to the boys bathroom just in time to realize his greatest fears had come true. He and that boy from the stair's had switched bodies somehow! Racing back into the infirmary Shizuo checked every bed looking for the body thief.

" Hey Nurse where's that fucking body snatching louse," Shizuo shouted.

" If your looking for Shizuo he healed up quickly and went back to class," the Nurse explained.

' Who the fuck just go to class in someone else's body,' Shizuo seethed running to his class.

Slamming the door open Shizuo marched inside only to see his body doing homework quietly in his desk while other students watched in shock, including the teacher.

" Do you have a fucking death wish," Shizuo yelled grabbing his wrist and yanking him out of class and onto the school roof where they could talk alone.

" Okay what the fuck is going on," Shizuo demanded feeling his rather nasty attitude flare.

" I'm not sure," the raven haired tween in his body stated calmly pulling out a cell phone.

" That's my fucking phone," Shizuo shouted angrily grabbing it out of the body snatchers hand.

" I was just putting my number in," the boy said with a smirk, " So you could text me later idiot. We can't figure out how to change back right now schools in session."

The louse in his body went to walk away when Shizuo stopped him, " Hey what's your name?"

The boy turned giving him that haughty look from before, " Izaya Orihara. Oh and by the way nice package."

Then he turned around leaving a shocked Shizou in his wake.

Shizuo marched off to Izaya's last class being the Library where he had to resist the urge to punch the smart asses in their faces, when two girls who looked like freshmen walked into the Library giving him a strange look.

" Onii-chan," one of the girls squealed earning her a shush from the Librarian.

' These must be Izaya's siblings or something,' Shizuo thought to himself, " Guess I've gotta play pretend."

" Uh hey guy's what's up," Shizuo said a cheesy smile put in place.

" Manga...promised," one of the girls mumbled quietly.

" Eeh Onii-chan your smile is super scaryyyy. Why don't you drop dead," the girl with glasses squeaked mock shivering.

" What the hell do you brats want," Shizuo demanded dropping the fake smile.

" Onii-chan you promised you'd take us porn shopping," glasses pouted.

" WHATTT," Shizuo internally freaked, " What kinda fucking wierdo is this Izaya.'

Suddenly the quiet twin pinched the girl wearing glasses in the face, " Ow ow ow Kururi your so mean! Fine you promised to take us manga shopping yesh."

" Rain check brats," Shiuo declined waving his hand back and forth.

" Your such a liar Onii-chan," glasses grumbled grabbing Kururi by the hand and stomping out of the Library.

' Haha serves you right Izaya I hope you get bitched out later,' Shizuo chuckled darkly with glee.

 **\- After School -**

" Okay Louse how do we change back," Shizuo demanded.

" I have an idea we just have to fall down these same stairs like we did earlier today. That's when we changed," Izaya stated.

" Cool," Shizuo grinned grabbing Izaya's shoulder, " Don't worry this won't hurt you a bit," than roughly shoved the boy down the stairs without a moments hesitation.

" We have to fall together you fucking monster," Izaya yelled.

" Oh why didn't you say so," Shizuo asked confused.

" You didn't give me a chance you were to busy trying to kill yourself," Izaya grumbled temper rising.

 **\- Several Failed Attempt's At Brain Damage Later -**

" This isn't fucking working there's gotta be another way," Shizuo demanded sitting against a near by wall.

" Well there's one thing we haven't tried," Izaya said plopping down next to Shizuo against the wall.

" Really why didn't you say so sooner you asshole, what is it," Shizuo said excitedly.

" We accidentally kissed when we fell," Izaya explained his Cheshire grin making appearance.

" No way! No way I'm kissing another guy in my MALE body that's like fucking incest or something," Shizuo rambled turning a deep red.

Suddenly Izaya grabbed his face pulling Shizuo nose to nose with him, looking him straight in the eye.

" Your really stupid," Izaya smirked pulling Shizuo into a kiss.

" Romantic," Shizuo thought sarcastically as his lips touched Izaya's in a soft and timid kiss.

Pulling back Shizuo looked into ruby eye's as his heart beat sped up.

" There back to normal," Izaya grinned standing up and trying desperately to force his blush away.

Little did they know someone watching them closely from a short distance away, hidden in the dark. Watching and waiting for an opportunity.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Disclaimer - Yamada-kun and the Seven Witches belongs to Miki Yoshikawa while Durarara belongs to Ryohgo Narita. Not me ;)**

 **This is my first story so sorry about any mistakes and also don't forget to like and comment. This will be mainly Shizaya but will have other pairings such as ShinraxCelty MikadoxAnri and KasukaxRuri with other if not all character's making appearances later. Including all seven witches and their special powers with one of my personal favorites Erika coming soon. Namie, like Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny will appear as any and all adult figures. Also I know Izaya is a little out of character but remember he was a model student before meeting Shinra and will gradually become the hectic little turd we all know and love.**

 **Yours Shi.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Shizu-chan and the Seven Witches**

 **Chapter Two :**

 **Paradisiacal Strength**

Shizuo hated violence plain and simple. His rage though was an all consuming presence, like a parasite tearing him apart mentally, physically, emotionally, sucking his very essence dry until all he saw was red. The words Kill Kill Kill echoing in his fucked up little head on repeat, drowning out all other reasoning. Shizuo never use to look in the mirror and see this twisted monster reflected back. One day he just snapped and his life was never the same...

 **x.x.x**

Izaya Orihara was a blood sucking leech if ever there was one, constantly, obessively, searching for acceptance from those around him. The continuous paranoia of loneliness stabbing him slowly, drawing out his very soul and tainting it black with venom. Izaya had cracked years ago, his whole world tilting off axis sending him plunging into the abiss of silent madness, and upon his pedestal a true monster was born. Izaya began to find a sick joy in the suffering of those around him, twisting their personalities to his will. Humans were truely mystifying creatures...

 **x.x.x**

" Shizuo Heiwajima of Eleventh Grade class B," the school counsel president Kyohei Kadota repeated, " What about him?"

" Doesn't Shizu-Shizu remind you of Lucy from Elfen Lied," Ericka, the vice president, shuddered, her voice boarding hysterical as she butt into the conversation suddenly.

" No way Shizuo is more like King Bradley from Full Metal Alchemist duhh," Walker the secretary argued.

They began to argue causing Kyohei to get annoyed at their constant antics.

" Anyway Suburo what were you saying," Kyohei asked adjusting his signature beanie.

Suburo Togusa was the fourth and final member of their strange group or sentai as Walker and Erika called it.

" Well Shizuo has become a problem," Suburo, the treasurer explained, " He's a constant disturbance in class, his grade's are traumatizing and he is constantly destroying school property. The money coming out of Erika and Walker's manga budget."

This caused Erika and Walker to immediately stop arguing, "Awwhw Dotachin why doesn't the money come out of Suburo's gas budget," they both whined.

" Because he's our ride," Kyohei said calmly, " Oh and is it true that this Shizuo guy has super strength?"

" Yeah it's totally fucking awesome, he just tears like hundred pound shit up and hurls it like a paper ball," Suburo exclaimed excitedly.

" I see well today might be the day Shzuo gets expelled," Kyohei said to himself.

 **x.x.x**

Ba-dump. Ba-dump. Ba-dump. Shizuo's heart raced in his chest as he leaned into Izaya, face flushed a scarlet red and kissed his pale lips gently. Instantly switching bodies yet again.

" Holy shit," Shizuo gasped, " We switched bodies again!"

Cocking his fist back Izaya lightly punched the tree, causing it to uproot and fall over violently.

" Neh Shizu-chan's strength is so monstrous I didn't even feel it," Izaya observed.

" Hey don't go punching shit with my body," Shizuo demanded.

Suddenly Izaya snatches him up ducking behind the wall, " What the fuck," Shizuo whispered.

' Why the fuck am I even whispering," Shizuo seethed to himself.

' Shhh," Izaya shushed him aggressively, as a group of fan girl's walked passed.

" Dick," Shizuo mumbled earning a shitty grim in return.

Leaning down Izaya pulled Shizuo's face close to his, " Don't fall for me Shizu-chan I'll only hurt you," than Izaya kissed him switching their bodies back to normal.

 **x.x.x**

Storming down the Hall Shizuo took note as all the other students fled from his sight. What was up with that shitty flea anyway, he didn't seem effected at all by their shared kisses. In fact Shizuo had the urge to punch his fucking lights out! Who did he think he was telling Shizuo not to fall for him. Shizuo did whatever the fuck he wanted so fuck that!

That's when Shizuo noticed the poster's covering his locker which read : Announcement, all Tenth and Eleventh grade students are required, by law, to make up their failed Mid-Terms, scoring higher than an eighty percent or risk permanent expulsion! After School :).

Shit. The make up test's had totally slipped his mind, he didn't want to be expelled since gaining his sick ass new power thing, and no before you ask he didn't study.

Time to find Izaya...

Izaya sat upon the roof enjoying his otooro and had a first class view of all his beloved humans when Shizuo mercilessly crashed the party.

" Yo flea I need a favour," Shizuo seethed.

" Oh Shizu-chan my favorite monster, to what do I owe the pleasure," Izaya smirked.

" Cut the crap. Look I need you to switch bodies with me and take my Mid-terms," Shizuo explained.

Standing up Izaya sauntered over towards Shizuo his hands buried in his parka as he came face to face with Shizuo.

" Neh Shizu-chan I'll help you but you owe me," Izaya whispered seductively his eye's glinting with something evil as his lips met Shizuo's.

Later after school Shizuo still felt chills down his spin as he remembered what Izaya had said to him. Honestly he didn't want to owe that flea scum anything.

Wondering around campus Shizuo spotted a scene that made his blood boil in rage, it was a group of students bullying another student. The girl had short black hair and wore glasses, the other students cornering her against the wall. Bullying was so fucking annoying.

Shizuo finally snapped when he saw a girl with bright pink hair smack the other girls book bag out of her hand's, sending her school books tumbling to the ground.

" You know bullying is really fucking stupid," Shizuo snarled walking up to the group.

" Yo. Yo. Yo. Don't go messing with the blue squares homie," a red haired thug shouted, grabbing his non existence nuts.

" Blue squares? What the fuck isss thattt," Shizuo growled punching the loud mouth with all the strength he could muster in Izaya's piss pore body, causing his hand to break.

' Damn I forgot I was in that shitty flea's weak ass body,' Shizuo growled to himself cradling his broken hand.

Turning Shizuo growled at the other girls causing them to shriek and run away in fear. Reaching down he picked up the girls bag and handed it to her. Slowly she reached for her bag and Shizuo saw she was trembling.

" Whatever," Shizuo said turning around to leave when the girl grabbed his parka.

" Thank you," she bowed running off.

Grabbing his broken hand Shizuo wondered off towards the Nurse's room. Wincing, thevfkea was gonna be soooo pissed.

 **x.x.x**

" Kyohei did you hear, Shizuo passed his Mid-terms," Walker exclaimed the next day excitedly.

" Whatever as long as he's out of my hair," Kyohei thought to himself adjusting his beanie, as he walked with his three close friends.

Walker Yumasaki would never admit it but he was truly a devious otaku at heart. After witnessing his new OTP's little secret a couple of days ago he had thought out a twisted plan involving Shizuo and Izaya's and their strange power's.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Thanks for the reviews and stuff I hope this chapter isn't to confusing the plot doesn't really kick up until the next two chapter's when our favorite witches come into the spot light. I'll give you a spoiler you already met one :) also I hope you don't mind some Walker on Shizaya action.**

 **Yours Shi.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Shizu-chan and the Seven Witches**

 **Chapter Three :**

 **The Dollars**

" Mouth's were made for eating, while lips were made for kissing."

Izaya was once again inhabiting Shizuo's body and quite frankly enjoying it! Izaya and Shizuo had a deal of sorts Izaya gave Shizuo good grades and Shizuo gave Izaya protection. Confusing I know but what they didn't understand was that the dark sting of loneliness that had haunted them both for years was slowly being evaporated by their budding, if not slightly toxic and psychotic, friendship. It baffled the other students, and even the staff.

Izaya was in the middle of doing Shizu-chan's missing assignments when a tap to Shizuo, who was in Izaya's body, came. Turning around Shizuo stared up at a boy he'd never seen before with dirty blonde hair and a chesire smirk firmly in place.

" Can I help you," Shizuo asked genuinely, not liking the way the other boy's face lit up.

" Izaya you don't remember me? Oh mannn this like an episode of Utawarerumono Izaya has lost his precious memories at the hand of anime fate," the blonde boy rambled.

Shizuo gave the boy his dirtiest look, " What the hell do you want," Shizuo growled, vein's appearing on his face.

" Izaya it's me Walker. Don't you remember," Walker exclaimed dramatically.

' This must be one of Izaya's stupid friends awww crap what should I say,' Shizuo thought to himself.

Suddenly Shizuo came up with what he considered a great plan, forcing a rabid smile he turned to Walker, " Oh yeah Walker I remember what's up," Shizuo asked.

" Well as a member of student counsel I wanted to formally thank you for scaring off those school bullies the other day," Walker's voice became slick with an edge, " I never took you for the school yard hero Izaya."

Walker's eye glinted suspiciously.

" Well I guess you don't know me as well as you think you do," Shizuo's voice hardened, " Anyways what the fuck do you want!"

" Awwh don't tell me you forgot our date today," Walker groaned.

DATE OHH HELL NO! There was no way Shizuo was going on a date with this fucking freak.

" I didn't even know he swung for that team," Shizuo thought to himself before remembering his shared kisses with the flea, which caused his face to flush.

And that was how a pissed off Shizuo in Izaya's body ended up on a date with a freak named Walker.


	4. Chapter 4

**Shizu-chan and the Seven Witches**

 **Chapter Four :**

 **It Began By Chance**

" If you wanna fly, you have to give up the shit that weighs you down."

" Damn you Izaya. You good for nothing fucking flea! Thanks for the warning," Shizuo, who was currently in Izaya's body, grumbled following Walker through the streets of Ikebukuro.

" Shit! How am I suppose to get my body back now with this asshole in the way. Damn it this really pisses me off," Shizuo as you can see was not very happy with his current predicament.

Currently he was following a certain otaku around the beautiful city of Ikebukuro, on a date with said otaku if you can believe it. Finally they stopped as Walker turned to Shizuo suddenly, the walk itself had been very quiet and sightly awkward. Shizuo had honestly never been on a date before. Ever.

" Recently I've heard a rumor around school that you and Shizuo are best friend's," Walker asked secretly, a smirk on his face and a glint in his eye's.

" Whattttt! Me and that fucking louse are NOT best friend's I hate that guy," Shizuo exclaimed loudly, shaking his head from side to side.

Denial wasn't just a river in Egypt.

" Huh? Should've known a genious silent hero like you would never be friends with a delinquent like Shizuo," Walker remarked still smirking.

Shizuo's blood boiled in upcoming anger.

" What the fuck was that-

Shizuo was suddenly cut off by a group of people surrounding him, distantly he recognized the bully's from yesterday he had scared off.

" Look who it is guys! It's Izaya," one of the guys exclaimed.

" Thanks to your stupid fucking stunt yesterday we were suspended," another exclaimed.

" It was your own fault for being lame ass bully's," Shizuo grumbled back.

" Shouldn't go messing with the Dollars little boy," said another low life when suddenly they charged at Shizuo.

Shizuo only grinned, " You wanna fight fine I'm already pissed off."

It didn't take much time for Shizuo to beat their asses in Izaya's scrawny body. Although Izaya's body wasn't built like Shizuo's own Shizuo was still one hell of a fighter and had managed to make quick time of ' the dollars'. Izaya would be sore tomorrow. Turning back around to face Walker Shizuo was surprised by the bewildered look on his face. It was fucking creepy as hell! Like a cat who had just caught his prey.

" I knew it," Walker smiled triumphantly, " Only one person in school fights like that! I thought something was off you're not Izaya! You're Shizuo Heiwajima aren't you!"

Shizuo was literally shitting himself he wasn't much of a liar either.

" What a-are you talking about that's s-stupid- Once again Shizuo was cut off. This time by Walker.

" I have a request Shizu-chan," Walker whispered his face awefully close to Shizuo's.

 **Authors Note :**

 **Disclaimer - Yamada-kun and the Seven Witches belongs to Miki Yoshikawa while Durarara belongs to Ryohgo Narita. Not me xD.**

 **Anyways thank you everyone for the reviews I really appreciate them especially on my first fan fiction they help motivate me. So keep um' coming pleazzzzeeeee. Also sorry for any grammatical mistakes I'm just winging it. Also sorry these past chapters have been short as shit xD I suck. Anwayyyyy thanks for everything.**

 **Yours Shi.**


End file.
